You and the Rain
by ShixieL
Summary: Kyuhyun-Kibum dan hujan serta calonmalaikat kecil mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun-Siwon dan kehidupan serta pahitnya kenyataan. KiHyun-WonKyu.


Pair : KiHyun-WonKyu

Disclaimer : As usual, I own no one.

.

.

Ketika hati bersuara...

Bukan, hatinya sedang tidak bersuara,, Hatinya justru sedang bersenandung... Menyenandungkan melodi indah bernama cinta...

.

.

.

November... Tak terasa sudah waktu begitu cepat bergulir. Musim panaspun terlewati, berganti dengan semilir udara yang membawa rintik air, menyisakan dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Hujan baru saja turun, menyisakan aroma khasnya, tanah yang basah. Ketika hujan turun, dongeng mengajarkan kita bahwa itu berarti tepat ketika para malaikat menangis, dan air matanya membasahi bumi. Namun, dia tahu, malaikat di surga tidak akan menangis, bukankah mereka tidak memiliki emosi? Lagipula, hujan hanyalah hujan.. Tidak lebih dan juga tidak kurang. Hujan akan membuat semuanya basah, hujan akan membuat semua yang kotor terhapus bersama aliran air.

Halaman rumah besar bercat putih itu basah, dan tetesan-tetesan air masih terlihat di helaian rumput bahkan di kelopak bunga-bunga liar. Tanah yang masih kecoklatan itu menguarkan aromanya, membelai hidungnya, dan matahari yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat uap air berubah menjadi kabut tipis tak kasat mata. Suatu bentuk keindahan yang menyimpan kesedihan, sebuah tragedi.

Warna oranye dan gumpalan kelabu mendominasi langit, membuat pemuda itu hanya menengadahkan kepalanya dalam diam. Dia bahkan tidak repot-repot mengenakan alas kaki, rambutnya melekat menempel di leher dan dahi putihnya, sedikit basah, kemeja flanel kebesaran yang dikenakannya seakan memeluk tubuhnya erat yang bergetar kedinginan. Celana panjangnya menyapu tanah dan rumput-rumput basah. Dan kaki telanjangnya dengan hati-hati menginjak rerumputan basah.

Pemuda itu menengadah, membiarkan tetesan demi tetesan air menerpa kulit wajahnya, menyembunyikan dukanya, menyembunyikan kerinduannya. Dan seperti biasa, hujan kali inipun tidak menyisakan apa-apa, tidak dengan pelangi, ataupun keindahan mega setelahnya, aroma tanah basah yang memasuki organ respirasi paru-paru lemah pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyukai hujan, dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyukai aroma itu, dan dia bahkan tidak bisa begitu mengingat apa alasannya.

"Sayang.." Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, suara dingin namun lembut itu ibarat lantunan siren untuknya, menghanyutkan... Iris karamelnya menangkap sosok laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Lelaki dengan kulit putih, hidung mancung, mata sekelam malam yang selalu menjerat mimpi-mimpinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Kibum mengulurkan tangan yang disambut oleh tangan kurus pucatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diluar? Diluar sangat dingin, bukankah itu tidak baik untukmu sayang? Kau ini... nakal sekali..." Tangan lelaki itu melingkar di pinggang ramping sang kekasih setelah sebelumnya membelai perut Kyuhyun yang mulai terlihat tidak rata, membuat Kyuhyun bergidik, rasanya nyaman dan hangat.

"Kau sampai basah begini... Sebegitu menraiknyakah memandangi hujan, hmm?" Tanya laki-laki yang sedikit hampir sama tinggi dengannya itu, dagunya ia letakkan di bahu Kyuhyun. Pipi mereka saling bergesekan dan kedua lengan melingkar kuat di pinggangnya, dan aroma musk dan madu serta embun pagi tercium dari Kibum, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah pelan.

"Tidak ada... Aku hanya... merindukanmu Bummie..."

"Dan aku ada disini."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, kepalanya menoleh, "Aku merindukan suamiku, dan calon anakku merindukan ayahnya..." Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya,

Mau tak mau Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan lekat, ada sirat kebahagiaan juga kesedihan yang sulit diartikan disana "Aku juga merindukan istriku... dan merindukan calon anak kita..."Balas Kibum sambil mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, membuat si pemuda terkekeh pelan.

Dengan lembut, Kibum memutar tubuh Kyuhyun, "Disini dingin, ayo masuk.." Ajaknya, satu tangannya masih setia melingkar di pinggangnya, dan Kyuhyun tidak keberatan. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dan satu tangan Kibum setia terulur, menggamit jemari lentik Kyuhyun, menautkannya dengan erat disana. Dengan penuh harap keduanya berdoa semoga hujan tetap turun membasahi bumi.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Bisik Kibum ditelinganya, dan Kyuhyun tahu, tidak peduli bahwa hujan atau dingin yang menusuk tulang asal dia selalu bisa mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Kibum, karena kata-kata itu telah menghangatkannya.

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana kau Kyu? Kenapa bajumu basah begitu?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah kaki Kyuhyun ketika ia melewati ruang makan. Kyuhyun bergeming sedikit kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu, hyung."

Sosok pemuda yang lebih tua didepan Kyuhyun terdiam, cangkir berisi liquid hitam pekat yang sudah separuh jalam menuju bibirnya terhenti ditengah jalan. Sedikit menghela nafas, ditaruhnya kembali cangkir itu. Matanya menatap sosok pucat dihadapannya, mencoba mencari jawaban yang mungkin terpampang disana.

"Bukan begitu. Tidak baik kalau kau kedinginan dan berhujan-hujan. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu .. dan tubuhmu masih lemah Kyu.."

Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya, tatapan mata yang tadinya kosong itu kini sedikit menghangat. Tangannya mengusap perutnya. "Ah, benar.. tidak baik untuk bayiku dan Kibummie..."

Siwon menghembuskan nafas pelan, tanpa disadari, tangannya erat mencengkeram pegangan cangkir.

"Ibuku dan Minho merindukanmu... Mereka ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama Kyu, besok mungkin?..."

Tidak ada sahutan. Kyuhyun hanya duduk terdiam, membiarkan Siwon membimbingnya ke meja makan dan menyiapkan makanan dan minumannya.

"Aku... tidak bisa." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh.. Baiklah.." Siwon memejamkan matanya erat sebelum memasang senyum di wajahnya yang penuh dengan gurat lelah. Siwon yang lebih tua beberapa tahun itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun, "Setidaknya luangkan waktumu sejenak untuk bertemu Minho, sekedar mengobrol mungkin? Minho masih bocah Kyu, umurnya baru enam tahun, dia masih membutuhkan kasih sayang.. "

"Hm." Hanya gumaman singkat yang Siwon dapat sebagai jawaban.

"Kyuhyun, dengar, Aku tahu, Minho bukan darah dagingmu, tapi dia sudah menganggapmu sebagai ibunya.. Kumohon... Kau sudah menjadi ibunya sejak setahun lalu...Kau sudah menjadi seorang Choi.. Kyu" Pinta Siwon, dengan nada sedikit memaksa sekarang.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya mengerjap pelan, mata itu tampak kosong dan menatap ribuan mil jauhnya, "Kim... Namaku Kim Kyuhyun..."

"Tapi.."

Belum sempat Siwon mengajukan keberatannya, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri, makanan didepannya tidak tersentuh, hanya bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya semula. "Aku sudah selesai."

Kyuhyun tidak mau lagi mendengar perkataan Siwon, seberapapun benarnya, ia tidka mau mendengarnya sama sekali.

Lagi-lagi kakinya bergerak seperti riak air dan kaki telanjang itu melangkah tanpa suara, menaiki tangga menuju ruangannya di lantai dua. Sama sekali tidak menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Siwon.

Sementara itu Siwon hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Nafasnya tercekat. Persetan dengan perkataan bahwa laki-laki tidak boleh mengasihani diri sendiri. Ia menahan isakannya yang hampir saja lolos. Tubuhnya gemetar dan lukisan-lukisan serta foto pernikahan mereka yang tergantung di rumah besar yang ia tempati dengan Kyuhyun itu seakan mencemoohnya.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu hujan kembali mengguyur Seoul, Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, kenapa langit masih saja suka sekali mempermainkannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecut sambil berdiri di lobby gedung SM. Ent. Seharusnya ia bisa menemukan Kibum disini. Tiap Kibum tidak memiliki jadwal shooting, maka ia akan melatih kemempuan aktingnya disalah satu bagian gedung SM. Kyuhyun tersenyum, Kibumnya memang sungguh seorang pekerja keras.

Hanya ada segelintir orang yang masih tertinggal disana, yang lain memilih menerobos hujan, seakan menantang alam. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, hari memang sudah sedikit larut.

"Hey.." Sapa suara itu di gendang telinganya. "Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Kibum sambil melingkarkan jas Armani nya di bahu Kyuhyun. Keduanya terdiam, sama-sama nyaman dalam kebisuan menatap lampu-lampu jalanan dan mobil yang berlalu lalang ditengah deras hujan. Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku benci Siwon hyung... " Ucap Kyuhyun sengit.

Masih dengan kedua lengan yang kembali memeluk erat tubuh didepannya, Kibum bergumam, "Kenapa? Bukankah Siwon hyung selalu memperlakukanmu dengan baik, hm?"

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar. "Dia baik memang. Tapi terlalu mencampuri urusanku. Dan dia mengganti namaku seenaknya. Dia bilang namaku kini adalah Choi Kyuhyun. Bercandaan tidak lucu!" Desis Kyuhyun.

Kibum hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

"Kau mau hujan-hujanan bersamaku? Itu pasti terlihat romantis.." Kibum menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, sudut bibirnya melengkung, menampilkan segaris senyuman menawan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kau ini aneh Kim Kibum" Ujar Kyuhyun. Hujan kali ini terasa sangat dingin, tidak hanya merasuk ke tulangnya, tapi juga menelusup ke hatinya.

"Ah, aku tahu, pasti karena Kyuhyun-ku takut make up nya luntur dan terlihat jelek, iya kan?" Kibum menyeringai. "Kau menyebalkan, Bummie!"

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Kibum tidak nyambung, mengecup pipi pucat Kyuhyun sekilas, membuat pemuda itu terdiam, raut wajahnya memerah menahan malu. "Kau ini, mencuri kesempatan saja! Dasar mesum!" Hardik Kyuhyun, tersipu. Membuat keduanya tertawa sesudahnya.

Kyuhyun menyukai saat-saat ini, disaat dia mendengar tawa Kibum yang tanpa beban yang tentunya sangat jarang dilakukannya, dengan kedua tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh tangan besar nan dingin milik laki-laki itu.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu..." Ucap Kibum lembut. Dan Kyu bersumpah, dia tidak akan pernah lelah mendengar kata-kata cinta dari mulut Kibum untuknya. Tidak peduli jika saat ini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian segelintir orang yang berada disana. Toh Kyuhyun tidak peduli, mereka bisa mengurusi urusannya masing-masing.

"Eehm... Kyuhyun sunbae, maaf.." Panggil seseorang yang spontan membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya sembari mengingat-ingat. Mungkin dia adalah salah satu hoobae nya di SME.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Kyuhyun berpaling dari Kibum, ganti menatap hoobaenya itu. Sepertinya dia gugup, dan tampak sedikit kebingungan. "Itu.. Sunbae, bukankah Sunbae seharusnya bersama Siwon sunbae? Atau mungkin dengan member Super Junior yang lain? Sunbae seharusnya tidak boleh sendirian kan?"

"Sendirian? Aku tidak sendirian." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Tapi...itu.." Kata-kata hoobae itu terpotong.

"Tapi itu tentu saja bukan urusanmu." Tandas Kyuhyun mendengus, ia tidak begitu suka orang lain mencampuri urusannya, seakan-akan dia tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan cara orang-orang menatapnya dengan penuh belas kasihan dan empati seakan dia adalah orang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini.

"Kalau tidak ada urusan lagi, mungkin kau lebih baik berlatih agar bisa lekas debut." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin, dan hoobae itu mengerjap. Nada suara Kyuhyun bahkan terasa lebih dingin dari cuaca hari itu, lebih dingin dari guyuran hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti, mencekam segelap tirani malam.

"Baiklah sunbae.. dan.. emm.. kumohon sunbae untuk menjaga diri..." pamit hoobae itu sambil menunduk, berpaling dna dengan sesegera mungkin meraih smart phonenya dan mendial nomor Super Junior member yang dikenalnya.

'_Yobosseyo,'_

'_Ne, ini Luhan, Zhoumi ge.'_

'_Bisa tolong sampaikan Siwon sunbae, aku melihat Kyuhyun sunbae di gedung SM, tempat untuk berlatih akting. Ya, yang biasanya dipakai oleh Kibum sunbae.'_

'_Iya, Kyuhyun sunbae disana.. sendirian...'_

"Aku tidak suka dengan cara semua orang memperlakukanku.. seperti aku boneka kaca saja.. yang mudah pecah berantakan." Dengus Kyuhyun, matanya memincing menatap pemuda yang ada disampingnya. Dengan tubuh yang mempesona dan wajah yang menawan, otak pintar, kepribadian serta latar belakang yang sempurna, menjadikan Kibum salah satu namja yang diinginkan semua orang, dan betapa beruntungnya Kyuhyun, bisa mencairkan pangeran es ini. Dan sang pangeran juga telah melabuhkan hatinya pada puteri salju berlidah tajam bernama Kyuhyun, mencairkan beku sang puteri dan mengikatnya dalam pernikahan. Kibum tertawa, "Mereka sayang padamu baby..." Godanya.

"Kau raja menyebalkan" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk.

.

.

.

.

Mata Kibum lekat memandang Kyuhyun. Dengan surai berwarna madu gelap, bulu mata lentik membingkai iris karamel dan kulit putih pucat sewarna susu, tatapan mata sendu dan bibir lembut sewarna merah muda yang memudar, Kyuhyun terlihat seperti malaikat.

Jemari panjang Kibum membelai pipi putih pucat tirus Kyuhyun dengan lembut, mereka berdiri berhadapan, menghirup eksistensi masing-masing. Satu tangan Kibum menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, matanya teduh penuh cinta, ada kilat bening disana.

"Can I kiss you?" Tanya Kibum tanpa memutus kontak mata mereka.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang disekitar yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan risih bahkan dengan pandangan kasihan. Mereka semua adalah orang-orang hipokrit, apa salahnya mengekspresikan cinta?

"I love you.. And our little one here... I do..." Bisik Kibum sembari satu tangan bebasnya mengusap perut Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya menyatukan bibir mereka. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam, rasa dingin nyaman menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, dan entah mengapa hatinya ingin menangis. Kosong, pedih, kehilangan... Ciuman ini .. mungkinkah perpisahan?

'Aku juga sangat mencintaimu... melebihi kata cinta itu sendiri...

"Kyu?" Sebuah suara yang terkesan familiar membuat Elena membuka mata. Disana berdiri Siwon dengan ekspresi terluka di wajahnya. Disamping Siwon juga berdiri beberapa member Super Junior, dengan ekspresi yang sama, bahkan Donghae, Hyuk dan Wook seperti menahan isakan tangis.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini? Bukankah sudah aku bilang aku akan pulang terlambat bersama Kibum?" ketus Kyuhyun.

Siwon terdiam, terlepas sudah topeng tegar yang selalu dikenakannya, tatapan matanya memohon. "Kumohon Kyu... Ayo pulang bersama bersamaku, ya?"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau menunggui Kibum berlatih drama terbarunya."

"Kyuhyun , kumohon.. Kibum itu... " Nada suara Siwon sudah terdengar putus asa, demi apapun, dia rela jika dia harus bersujud memohon, dia rela melakukan apa saja jika semuanya bisa kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Kyunnie... Ayo pulang... Tidak baik sendiri disini... Kau kedinginan, kau bisa sakit nanti.." Ucap Leeteuk yang sedari tadi diam, mukanya memelas, runtuh sudah pertahanannya melihat dongsaeng terkecilnya dalam keadaan tidak biasa seperti ini.

"Tidak mau." Tegas Kyuhyun keras kepala, tidakkah mereka mengerti? Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Kibumnya.

"Choi Kyuhyun! Cukup!" Bentak Heechul berang, kecewa sekaligus nelangsa. "Tidakkah kau kasihan pada Siwon? Suamimu? Minho? Anak tiri yang sangat menyayangimu? Hah?"

Kyuhyun melotot. "Namaku Kim Kyuhyun! Bukan Choi Kyuhyun! Dan anakku masih dalam kandungan! Kalian mengada-ada!" Teriak Kyuhyun tidka mau kalah, memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar.

"Sayang... Kibum itu... dia sudah... bayi yang kau kandung juga..." Siwon berusaha berkata, walau rasanya lidahnya pahit dan tetap berusaha menggapai Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Kalau kalian teruskan kata-kata kalian, maka demi Tuhan aku akan membenci kalian selamanya." Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon hingga jatuh tersungkur.

Siwon jatuh terduduk, Kangin langsung membantunya berdiri sambil meremas pundaknya, menguatkan sahabatnya seperti yang sudah dilakukannya setahun ini. "Kita tunggu dia di mobil.."

Siwon menangis, tangannya mengepal. Peduli setan dengan pandangan para orang-orang yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka, walau akhirnya mereka akan beranjak pergi setelah Heechul memberikan tatapan tajam mematikan.

Kyuhyun tidak salah, tidak juga ia ataupun anggota Super Junior lain. Mungkin takdir yang salah, atau Kibum lah yang salah. Ya, satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia salahkan atas semua ini hanya Kibum, sesama member Super Junior, sahabat karibnya, sahabat yang justru dengan tega membuat Kyuhyun jadi begini. Jika saja.. Jika saja Siwon bisa menghajar pemuda itu dan menyeretnya kembali kesini, mengembalikan adiknya, mengembalikan pendar kehidupan milik Kyuhyun satu-satunya.

.

.

.

.

"_Happy Wedding Kim Kibum! Kim Kyuhyun!" Dan kedua insan yang sedang jatuh cinta itu tertawa bahagia. Pernikahan sederhana yang mereka gelar di Paris, janji yang mereka ucapkan untuk saling setia hingga maut memisahkan..._

_._

_._

"_Sayang... Kau tahu.. Tuhan selalu memberikan keajaiban-keajaiban dalam hidup kita yang patut kita syukuri..."Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sangat indah, kepalanya ia sandarkan ke bahu Kibum yang sedang asyik membaca. _

"_You are my miracle.. Kyunnie..." balas Kibum sambil mengecup singkat bibir penuh Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil._

_Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun menatap Kibum, mengambil salah satu tangannya dan meletakkannya di perut ratanya. "And God grants us another miracle, Bummie..."_

_Kebahagiaan mereka sempurna..._

_._

_._

_._

"_Siwon, kau yakin ingin menikahi Kyuhyun dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini?" Tanya Cho Ahra dengan hati-hati, matanya tajam menyelidik. _

"_Iya noona, aku ingin menjaganya sebaik mungkin.. Aku ingin selalu ada peduli bagaimana mencintai Kyuhyun noona. Dulu aku mengalah, karena Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling mencintai, tapi.. sekarang... Apalagi dengan kondisi sekarang... Kumohon ijinkan aku menjaga Kyuhyun..." Siwon bersimpuh di hadapan keluarga Cho, Kim serta member Super Junior lain. _

"_Kyuhyun is damaged, Siwon.. Can you accept him?" Nyonya Cho dan Nyonya Kim menatap Siwon._

"_I will fix it, if only he lets me.. I will fix it, no matter how long it will take..."_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, tidak ingin pulang dengan kami?" Tanya Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong, matanya menerawang.

"Aku... ingin menunggu Kibummie..." jawabnya lirih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hubungi kami jika kau butuh apapun, okay?" Sungmin dan Zhoumi serta Leeteuk tersenyum lembut kearahnya, sembari meraih lengan Siwon, membimbingnya menjauh dari sana. "Kita tunggu istrimu di mobil." Ucap Sungmin yang hanya dibalas anggukan lemah Siwon. Siwon mencengkeram erat tangan Sungmin dan Leeteuk, mencoba mencari kekuatan. Sama eratnya ketika tahun lalu ia mecengkeram lengan sahabatnya itu ketika berita itu datang.

.

.

.

Mata Kyuhyun masih menatap kearah Siwon dan member Super Junior yang menjauh.

"Bummie..?" Panggilnya lirih.

Namun tak ada siapapun disana. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum pedih. Selalu begini...

Hanya udara kosong disampingnya, tak ada siapapun, tak pernah ada jejak siapapun disitu.

Sepi...

Kyuhyun menoleh,

Tidak mendapati siapapun disana...

Kosong...

Aroma tanah itu juga menipis, hilang bersama desau hembusan angin.. meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Hujan berhenti... Malaikat sudah lelah menangis...

Dan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Kibum-nya akan selalu menghilang bersamaan dengan membirunya langit.

.

.

.

.

"_Dua anggota boyband yang dulu sempat mendunia, Super Junior kembali dilarikan ke Rumah sakit setelah mengalami kecelakaan maut. Mobil yang ditumpangi keduanya selip dan kehilangan kendali setelah tertabrak truck yang melanggar garis batas. Sangat disayangkan, setelah Kim Kibum dan Kim Kyuhyun yang baru saja kembali daru bulan madu panjangnya di Eropa justru mengalami malam naas ini. Kim Kibum dikabarkan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah sebelumnya diduga mencoba menyelamatkan Kim Kyuhyun dengan mendorongnya keluar dari mobil ketika mobil tersebut terbakar dan meledak. Saat ini kondisi Kim Kyuhyun masih dinyatakan kritis."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, namun, kami hanya mampu menyelamatkan Kyuhyun-ssi, sedangkan janin berusia empat bulan yang ada di perutnya telah meninggal..."_

_Kim Suho... Malaikat kami..._

.

.

.

Leeteuk duduk di belakang kemudi, sedangkan Siwon duduk bersandar di kursi penumpang, matanya terpejam erat. Mereka mengawasi Kyuhyun dari jarak aman, mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Tangan Siwon meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar. Ingatan satu tahun lalu, tiga hari sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi...

"_Yobosseyo?"_

"_Yobosseyo hyung, ini Kibum... "_

"_Jaga Kyuhyun untukku, jika sesuatu terjadi padaku.. Kumohon jaga Kyuhyunku... Karena aku tahu kau mencintainya..."_

.

.

.

_Kim Kibum,_

_Beloved son, friend, brother, father and husband._

_Kim Suho_

_Beloved unborn child of Kim Kibum and Kim Kyuhyun_

.

_Aku membenci hujan,_

_Hujan yang membawamu pergi dariku.. Hujan yang memisahkanmu dariku..._

_Hujan dan aroma tanah basah yang mengingatkanku akan kematianmu..._

_Sunyi, sepi dan hampa, itulah duniaku tanpamu..._

_Tapi, kini aku mencintai hujan.._

_Karena setiap hujan turun, dan saati aroma tanah basah itu menyeruak indera penciumanku.. maka sosokmu akan perlahan hadir._

_Entah apakah kerinduanku yang membawamu padaku, atau aku yang mulai gila karena merindukan sosokmu.. Aku tak peduli..._

_Biarkan aku menikmati detik-detik itu sebelum langit kembali membiru dan membawa sosokmu menghilang dari jemariku..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika sang hati menyuarakan cinta dalam melodi yang terkandung dalam rintik hujan..._

_Cinta seseorang pada sahabatnya, yang membuat dia tetap menopang dikala sang sahabat terjatuh diterpa badai kehidupan..._

_Cinta seorang ibu pada anaknya, selembut dan seagung malaikat surga, _

_Cinta seorang pada kekasihnya walaupun tak terbalas, yang membuatnya tegar dan terus berjuang untuk menggapai sang kekasih kembali ke kehidupan, tetap berusaha menjangkau kekasihnya yang perlahan kehilangan dirinya sendiri..._

_Dan cinta mereka, kedua insan manusia yang mampu melampaui batas kematian...Cinta yang hakiki, melebihi kata cinta itu sendiri.. Cinta yang mampu menyentuh nyawa dan jiwa..._

_Hati mereka bersuara.. meski dengan senandung yang berbeda..._

_FIN_

Author Note :

Honestly, masih banyak FF(s) saya disini yang masih tbc, dan pasti saya lanjutkan, walau mungkin slow banget karena real life sangat menyibukkan, dengan upcoming annual project dst.


End file.
